Rosey: the other house elf
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sirius Black n his way hom from going to the healer's with his father finds a baby house elf lying in the snow with nothing but a hat to warm her and Sirius is determined to save her.T to be safe: out of characterness enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, House elves, the other people in the series.

Three year old Sirius Black lay in his bed looking up at his ceiling. He had been trying to get rid of the bad stomach flu he had contracted a week ago, Kreacher, the family house elf had come in to the room carrying a tray. "Master Sirius, It is time for your medicine and lunch sir" Sirius sat up a little and sighed. "Is young master alright?" Kreacher asked quietly. Sirius looked at the house elf affectionately.

"Yes Kreacher I'm alright, it's just that it hurts a lot' The elf's eyes widened and Sirius could see the worry in them. "Kreacher must get master to come and look at Master Sirius." "Kreacher I'm-" It was too late the elf had left, Sirius lay back and sighed Kreacher never listened. A moment later the elf had come back with Sirius's father and brother. "Daddy, I'm alright really." Orion Black sighed looking behind him where two year old Regulus hid, peeking out just slightly to see his brother. "Sirius, what is going on?" Orion moved closer to his son's bed and sat on the chair next to it, Little Regulus followed him closely.

"Nothing Daddy really" He turned to Kreacher. "I wish you would let me finish before you go telling the whole world" He had not meant it to come out the way it had and immediately felt bad. "Kreacher come here please"Sirius called after the house elf, his arms stretched out to it. "Kreacher is only worried about you Sir" Kreacher said climbing up onto the bed. Kreacher took the blanket and pulled it up farther for is young master.

"Thank You Kreacher, you are a wonderful house elf."Sirius said bringing him into a big hug. Orion smiled and looked down to his youngest son. "Regulus, would you like to go up and see your brother?"The small boy nodded and was picked up by his father and placed on the bed, where he crawled over to Sirius and joined the hug. Over all, the Black Family was a loving one as long as Mrs. Black wasn't home. Regulus loved his Sirius and Sirius loved him.

Knowing that his brother was ill worried the child. Sirius was often ill, it seemed he had a talent for catching everything that came into England and had his own health problems to deal with also. At the age of one he was diagnosed with severe stomach problems which caused him pain. But with the love of his family, well, his brother and father anyway, he got over the pain and all of the illnesses that came his way.

"Alright boys, Sirius needs his medicine and some sleep. You can come and see him later, Kreacher, Take little Regulus down into the dinning room and get him something to eat" "Yes Master"The elf had taken the little boy from the bed and they were off . "Sirius, I'm worried about you you've been ill for a week now and your fever hasn't gone down any."Orion said putting a hand to Sirius's head. "I think it's time I took you to see a healer." "But Daddy-" "just sleep for now son, We'll go tomorrow morning" Orion handed him his medicine and waited for him to take it.

It took several moments of protest but finally Sirius took it and fell into a very deep sleep. Somewhere east of where little Sirius lay asleep, a house elf was born to a pure blood family. "A girl? I wanted a boy father, must we keep her?" Lucius Malfoy complained. "Well there are many was to get rid of them my son. But a house elf is a house elf, -" "Girl elves are trouble father everyone knows that" Before Mr. Malfoy could say any more Lucius was off with the baby elf in his hands, putting a small hat on her head and thus releasing her from his service.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shone through Malfoy Manor and the snow was deep when Lucius decided that today was the day to dispose of the elf. He picked her up and carried her out into the city as far as he could go and left her in a pile of snow and walked back home.

Just a few streets behind Sirius and his father were walking into town after having seen a healer to get Sirius's medicine "I really don't understand why I need medicine Daddy, I always get better without it" Sirius said and Orion was about to answer when he was cut off but the sound of a baby crying. When Orion looked back for Sirius who had gone to " check it out" He thought and went to find his son.

Orion found Sirius looking at something in the snow. "Daddy it's a baby Kreacher!" Sirius exclaimed. Orion stepped closer and seeing what it was replied. "Sirius We need to get going son you need to get some sleep and take your medicine" "We can't just leave her Daddy' Sirius said picking the small elf up and taking one of his arms out of his coat to warm her.

"Sirius you see that hat son, that means that someone didn't want her and they obviously didn't want her around or they wouldn't have tried to kill h-" "Kill Her, who would want to hurt her?" "I don't know Sirius but we need to go now" "I'm not leaving her here daddy, you go a head someone has to keep baby warm.■ Sirius said angrily. Orion sighed, his son was one of the most stubborn people he had ever known. " Sirius, if you stay out here you will get worse an-" "Baby will die Daddy" Sirius said his tone now soft and his eyes tearing.

"If I let you bring her home, you will be responsible for her,but you must take your medicine and rest, while you are resting I will help you look after her" Sirius smiled "I will name baby Rosey" "That is a beautiful name son." When Orion and Sirius got home, Sirius wanted to show the baby to his younger brother, but his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius go up to your room and get into bed, you can show Regulus later but for now I will take Rosey with me to buy her some things"

Sirius tilted his head to the side curiously he didn't know what a baby house elf needed. "like what daddy?" "Well son she needs a baby house elf bed and something to wear other than this blanket, B-" "I want to help pick them out" "Sirius," He began but stopped as Sirius gave him the saddest puppy eyes he'd ever seen and he sighed. Orion was about to speak when Sirius fell to the floor his hands covering his stomach. Orion panicked he gently put the elf on the table and knelt down by his son.

Orion held his son trying not to show his worry. After all his Sirius was not the first in the family that had that name and stomach ailments, the Sirius Curse as he called it was terrible it had claimed the life of the very first Sirius at only eight years old the others were much older but all met the same fate.

⌠Please not him, not my son■ He thought and yelled for Kreacher to take care of Rosey and watch Regulus as he took his son to his room and placed him on the bed. Orion felt tears forming in his eyes. ⌠A Black, cry, never■ He thought but knew it was true.

After several minutes, the pain passed and Sirius sat up. "Daddy, why are you crying, where is Rosey?" "Kreacher, bring Rosey to me please" The elf came in slowly carrying a now silent Rosey and handed her to Orion. "Daddy, may I hold he now?" "Of course son she's your elf." He smiled, Sirius was such a brave boy. Sirius smiled at the tiny being in his arms.

"Hello Rosey, My name is Sirius and I'm going to take care of you." Rosey stared up at him through large blue eyes and grabbed Sirius' finger. Orion decided that since his son seemed alright at the moment he would go into the sitting room to contact a few of his friends to get the supplies for the tiny elf.


End file.
